1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for bending laces consisting of band-shaped materials having a variety of cross sections, such as ones used as window frames of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 20, the above-mentioned type of lace has heretofore been bent by the use of clamps 191,191 which hold the ends of a material 190 cut to a desired length and a metallic mold 193 which is supported by guide lods 192,192 and pressed against the material 190 by the action of a cylinder 194. However, such conventional method lacks efficiency because of intermittent bending operation. The conventional method is also defective in that the need to leave margins 195,195 of the material not grasped by the clamps 191,191 results in a waste of material, it requires much labor and delicate job to obtain a desired product, and it requires much labor to produce the metallic mold 193 suited for making a desired bending.